hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Santa Claus Is Coming To Town
Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (サンタが町にやってくる Santa ga Machi ni Yatte Kuru) is a traditional standard Christmas song. This cover is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy, Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany, and Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= Italy：「メリー・クリスマス！」 Germany：「メリー・クリスマス！」 Japan：「メリー・クリスマス！」 Germany：さあ　あなたから　メリークリスマス 私から　メリークリスマス All：Santa Claus is Coming to Town Japan：ねえ　きこえて　来るでしょう 鈴の音が　すぐそこに All：Santa Claus is Coming to Town Italy：待ちきれないで　おやすみした子に きっとすばらしい　プレゼントもって Japan：さあ　あなたから　メリークリスマス Germany：私から　メリークリスマス All：Santa Claus is Coming to Town Italy：「ヤッホー！　楽しいね、ドイツー 美味しいものがいっぱいだよー」 Germany：「おい、イタリア！　歌いながら食べるな！ 俺の部屋が汚れるだろ！ 少しは日本を見習え！」 Japan：「お気になさらず 西洋事情にだいぶ慣れてきましたから」 Italy：「ねぇねぇドイツ、もっとみんな呼んでいい？ ロマーノ兄ちゃんとか、プロイセンとか」 Germany：「後にしろ！　まだ歌の途中だ！ 今呼ぶと収拾がつかなくなるだろ 大体、お前はいつも……」 Japan：「ああ、お二人とも、そろそろ歌が始まりますよ」 Italy：「食べたー！」 Italy：さあ　あなたから　メリークリスマス 私から　メリークリスマス All：Santa Claus is Coming to Town Germany：ねえ　きこえて　来るでしょう 鈴の音が　すぐそこに All：Santa Claus is Coming to Town Japan：クリスマスイブを　指おり数えた 幼い思い出も　今宵なつかしい Germany：さあ！　あなたから　メリークリスマス Italy：私から　メリークリスマス！ All：Santa Claus is Coming to Town Santa Claus is Coming to Town！ Germany：「今年もこのメンバーで過ごしてしまったか…」 Italy：「ねぇねぇ！　来年は誰の家でやる？ 今度は……日本の家でやるのはどう？」 Japan：「……善処させていただきます」 Germany：「日本、こいつにははっきり言わないと通じないぞ」 Italy：「そうだよー！　俺も七面鳥焼いて持っていくよ！ あとは、トマトケーキとか、パスタのケーキとか……」 Japan：「何はともあれ、皆さん、来年もよろしくお願いします」 |-| Romaji= Italy :''' Merrry Christmasu! '''Germany : Merry Christmasu! Japan : Merry Christmasu! Germany : Saa, anata kara Merry Christmasu Watashi kara Merry Christmasu Everyone : Santa Claus is Coming to town! Japan : Nee, Kikoete kuru desho Suzu no ne ga sugu soko ni Together : Santa Claus is coming to town Italy : Machi kire nai de oyasumi shita ko ni Kitto subarashii PURESENTO Motte Japan : Saa anata kara Merry Christmasu Germany : Watashi kara Merry Christmasu Everyone : Santa Claus is Coming to town Italy : "Yahoo, Tanoshiine, Doitsu- Oishii mono ga ippai dayoo" Germany : "Oi Italia! Utai nagara taberuna! Ore no heya ga yogoreru daro! Sukoshi wa nihon wo minarae!" Japan : '"Gokini nasarazu.Seiyou jijyou ni daibun narete ki mashi ta kara" '''Italy : '"Nee Nee Doitsu, motto minna yonde ii? Romano Niichan to kaa, PUROISEN to kaa~" 'Germany : '"Ato de shiro! Mada uta no tochuu da! Ima yobu to, shuushuu ga tsukanaku naru daro. Daitai, omae wa itsumo—" 'Japan : '"Ah, Ofutari tomo, soro soro, uta ga hajimari masu yo" '''Italy : '''TABETA~ '''Italy : Saa anata kara Merry Christmasu Watashi kara Merry Christmasu Everyone : Santa Claus is Coming to town Germany : Nee, kikoete kuru desho Suzu no ne ga sugu soko ni Everyone : '''Santa Claus is coming to Town '''Japan : Churistmasu Eve wo Yubi yori kazoeta Osanai omoide mo koyoi natsukashi Germany : '''Saa! Anata Kara Merry Christmasu '''Italy : '''Watashi kara Merry Christmasu! '''Everyone : Santa Claus is Coming to town Santa Claus is Coming to town Germany : "Kotoshi mo Kono member de sugoshite shimattaka" Italy : '"Nee Nee! Rainen wa dare no uchi de yaru--? Kondo wa—Nihon no uchi de yaru no wa dou-?" '''Japan : '"Zenshou, sasete itadakimasu" '''Germany : "Nihon, koitsu ni wa, hakkiri iwanakucha tsuujinaizo" Italy: '''"Soudayo--! Ore mo shichimenchou yaite motte iku yo! Ato wa, TOMATO KEEKI to ka, PASUTA no KEEKI to ka—" '''Japan: "Naniwa tomo are minasan, rainen mo, yoroshiko onegai shimasu" |-| English= Italy :''' Merry Christmas! '''Germany : Merry Christmas! Japan : Merry Christmas! Germany : 'Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me A Merry Christmas from me to you '''Everyone : '''Santa Claus is coming to town '''Japan : '''Hey, you can hear it, right? The sound of sleigh bells is just right there '''Everyone : '''Santa Claus is coming to town '''Italy : '''He’ll surely bring wonderful presents To the children that couldn’t wait but slept. '''Japan : '''Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me '''Germany : '''A Merry Christmas from me to you '''Everyone : '''Santa Claus is coming to town '''Italy : '"Yahoo, Germany, Isn’t this fun? There’s so many things to eat—" '''Germany : "Oi Italy! Don’t eat while you’re singing! My room is going to get dirty! Be like Japan for once!" Japan : "Don’t worry, I’ve become accustomed to western tendencies." Italy : "Nee Nee Germany, can we call everyone else? Like Romano-niichan and Prussia" Germany : '''"Leave that for later, we’re still in the middle of singing! If we call them now, we’ll never finish! Besides you’re always so—" '''Japan : "Ah, everyone, the song’s almost about to start..." Italy : 'ATE~ '''Italy : '''Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me A Merry Christmas from me to you '''Everyone : '''Santa Claus is coming to town '''Germany : '''Hey, you can hear it, right? The Sound of sleigh bells is just right there '''Everyone: '''Santa Claus is coming to town '''Japan : '''Counting down to Christmas Eve with my fingers Such a nostalgic memory is remembered tonight '''Germany : '''So, Merry Christmas!! '''Italy : '''A Merry Christmas from me to you '''Everyone : '''Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town '''Germany : ' "We spent Christmas with these members again..." '''Italy : "Hey hey, Whose house should we do it in next year? How about we do it at... Japan’s house next!" Japan : "…I would be honored." Germany : '"Japan, you have to refuse clearly, or else he won’t understand." '''Italy : '"Yeah, that’s right! I’ll roast a Turkey and bring it! I’ll also bring a Tomato cake... and a Pasta Cake!" '''Japan: "Whatever may happen, let’s see each other next year also." Album This song can be found on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Sound World, released on November 25, 2009. Category:Templates Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media